User blog:Holokami/Races
The Lumiverse is a complex verse of multiple races across multiple universes, planes, and realms. On this page all the significant races will feature in order of their their psychic power and potential. Each race will be ranked in respect to three factors: Power, Intelligence, Authority, and Potential. The highest known of each factor of each race will be listed in [ ] next to the grade. The Factors 'Power' This describes the average range of the race's power. Their scope, brute force, control, and technique are all taken into account. Power Grades (Descending Order) *Absolute *Full Warping *Warping *Super *Normal 'Intelligence' This describes the average range of the race's intelligence. Their ability to learn, store knowledge, develop wisdom, intuition, and memory. Intelligence Grades (Descending Order) *Omniscient *Absolute *Supernatural *Enhanced *Normal 'Authority' This describes the average level of command over reality the race possesses. To explain, if two beings attempted to warp reality, the being with higher authority will always override the other’s power. Authority Grades (Descending Order) *Absolute *Lordship *Ascended *Normal 'Potential' This describes the potential of the race to grow in power and authority. Potential Grades (Descending Order) *Very High *High *Average *Low *None The Races 'Filicia' While not really a race, Filicia is the Embodiment of Psionics. Her psionic potential and authority cannot be reached or surpassed by anything. Her mind exists "above reality", making it impossible for any mind, no matter how powerful, to even reach her. She commands absolute authority over reality. She created the Psychena and gave birth to the Pseed, created all psionic planes and realms, and triggered the creation of the multiverse. *'Power': Absolute+ [ Absolute+ ] *'Intelligence': Omniscient [ Omniscient ] *'Authority': Absolute [ Absolute ] *'Potential': -Undefinable- *Page: Filicia 'Pseed' The Pseed are Filicia's children. There are only a handful of them, but they are the strongest race around. Their minds and reality are as one, causing existence itself to simply be an extension of their being. Able to alter reality above all others, on unbelievable scales. as easily as we breath. Not even an awakened can reach their level. *'Power': Absolute [ Absolute ] *'Intelligence': Absolute [ Absolute ] *'Authority': Lordship [ Lordship ] *'Potential': -Undefined- *Page: --- 'Psychena' The Psychena are Filicia’s creations. Formless psychic being who live in a formless realm, allowing them to alter their existence, and the world around them, as they please. Despite this level of authority within their home realm, their authority drops when outside of it. *'Power': Warping [ Absolute ] *'Intelligence': Supernatural [ Absolute ] *'Authority': Normal [ Ascended ] *'Potential': High *Page: Psychena 'Ae’ani' The Ae’ani are one of the strongest mortal races. With an empire dominating hundred of galaxies, and showing no signs of stopping, they are a race to be feared, especially with an Awakened watching over them. *'Power': Super [ Absolute ] *'Intelligence': Supernatural [ Absolute ] *'Authority': Normal [ Ascended ] *'Potential': High *Page: Ae'ani 'Cybitrium' The Cybitrium are a race of completely synthetic life. Travelling their universe to gather as much knowledge as possible. Thanks to their collision with the Ae'ani empire, they are now no longer strangers to war. *'Power': Super [ Warping ] *'Intelligence': Supernatural [ Absolute ] *'Authority': Normal [ Normal ] *'Potential': Average *Page: Cybitrium 'Dojiah' The Dojiah are an Oni/Ogre like warrior race. Their physical capabilities are to be feared. They possess an almost unfeasible base-level of strength thanks to the potent super mutation in them. While not interested in commanding an empire, they are still a race to be respected. *'Power': Super [ Absolute ] *'Intelligence': Normal [ Absolute ] *'Authority': Normal [ Ascended ] *'Potential': Average *Page: --- 'Humanity' Humans are, well, us. *'Power': Normal [ Absolute ] *'Intelligence': Normal [ Absolute ] *'Authority': Normal [ Ascended ] *'Potential': High *Page: --- 'Spirits' Spirits are the predominant life in the Spirit Realm and Astrala. Taking many forms, their world is flourishing with life. However, spirits are restless, and often war, causing great naturally disasters to the material world from Astrala. The spirits of Astrala are lead by four incredibly powerful spirits that are said to embody their "elements". *'Power': Normal [ Full Warping ] *'Intelligence': Supernatural [ Supernatural ] *'Authority': Normal [ Ascended ] *'Potential': High *Page: Astrala Trivia *This page is highly likely to be updated and changed, so it's more like guidelines. Category:Blog posts Category:Information